


Suffocate

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [42]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Codependency, F/M, Obsession, Romance, Sexual Content, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It's easy for him —they only need each other.





	Suffocate

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't want Jamie to kill Cersei in this last season, but I'm prepared for it. :( Sighhhh. Thanks for reading my tiny ass not-drabble because it's too damn small! Any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

042\. Suffocate

*

It's easy for him — _they only need each other_.

He knows Cersei feels it too, as deeply and identically as their synced heartbeats in the womb.

Loyalty belongs to no-one — _only themselves_.

Jaime's hands hastily tug apart her silken, brocade dress wrapped around her abdomen, the crimson and the gold of symbolic plated armor.

He already _loves_ every part of her, smothering himself against her milky teats, gasping.

And, of course — Jamie would gladly _die_ for her.

*

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
